


A Moment Chance Changed

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: An anomaly happens, it takes the team to Central City to save The Flash. The thing is another speedster saves them; this speedster is a mystery.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2019





	A Moment Chance Changed

Len stood on the bridge of the ship and was shocked to know the City they were going to visit due to this anomaly. He was going to be glad to see the man he loved, it's been a long time since the last time he saw him. The anomaly was in the nineteen nineties, it happens in Central City.

Sara walked on to the bridge and looked at the team. Ray, Len, Mick, Stein, Jax and herself were the current roster, seeing as Kendra and Carter dropped the team after Vandal Savage's demise. And Rip Hunter had disappeared.

"Okay, Gideon, what can you tell us about this anomaly?" Sara said as she looked at the projection. "Gideon?"

No reply came from her.

The color drained from Len's face as he read over the holographic newspaper. Mick noticed this and turned his attention to the projection. The headline read; “ _The Dastardly villain, Spiker murder The Flash!_ ”.

"Shit," Mick said.

Sara turned to see what made Mick say that particular word.

"Okay, that's a problem," Sara said as she read the article.

Mick moved over to Len's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, you okay?" Mick asked, concern evident in his tone.

His stomach flipped flopped at the thought of never seeing Barry again, he wasn't about to let it come true. He was going to save the man he loved.

"We need to save him," Len started. He looked closer at the paper to figure out when and where they needed to be to save the Scarlet Speedster. "His date of death is listed as August 7th. Central City, August 5th should give us enough time for us to prevent him from dying."

"At least this time around we won't be labeled as witches and almost being burnt at the stake," Jax said.

He glanced at Martin, his other half of Firestorm.

"That wasn't a pleasant experience, let not do that again any time soon," Martin uttered.

"Okay, Jax. You're up, since Gideon is down, I have no idea how to set the course to where we need to go. I know you have read the manual to the times hip, so please set the course for us.." Sara said as she motioned for Jax to seat in the captain's chair.

"Okay, good thing this is in the present. I don't like it, for my heat gun not to be at my side,"Mick commented.

"I agree with you, Let's find the speedsters and save his cute ass," Len commented without realizing what he had just said. A blushed crept over Len's face.

"Does someone have the hots for a certain speedster?" Mick asked, grinning in Len's direction. For the same reasons as the previous comment.

His only response was a glare from Len.; Mick held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, we have to figure out where The Flash is?" Sara questioned.

"Let me handle getting in contact with him." Len insisted.

"So you do know the Flash?"

"No, I ran into him. He convinced me to be a good guy. The Flash gave me a number where I can reach him, if it was an emergency." Len lied.

Len knew exactly who the Flash was, but he wasn't going to be the one who revealed his identity to the other.

"Okay, make the call. I think it might be best if Len, Mick, and I go to meet and talk to the Flash," Sara said, as she handed Len a cellphone.

Len shook his head and he pulled out his own cell phone, and pressed the number four and held it down for a few seconds when he let go it rang, once before being picked up.

"Captain Cold, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Barry's vibrating voice asked.

"We need to meet. It's important. Myself, Mick and our captain Sara need to talk to you, just tell us where you want to meet?" Len's calm voice asked.

"How about we meet at Sinners and Saints in half an hour," Barry suggested,with confusion laced in his voice. However, the speedster said nothing, clearly waiting to meet in person.

Len was surprised Barry picked his old stomping ground as the meeting place. 

"That sounds like a plan. We'll meet you there," Len replied as he hung up the phone.

Len, Mick, and Sara arrived at Sinner and Saints a little early,making their way inside and found a seat.

"So how does it feel to be back on our old turf?" Mick asked Len.

Len looked at him.

"Later," Len started. "Right now, we have more important things to worry about."

"Len, you know we're not gonna let anything happen to him, the Flash, I mean."

"I know, I just want this meet to get started already," Len said curios as how it was going to look when the Flash showed up in costume at Sinner and Saints.

He couldn't worry about that now. He glanced at the clock, they had five more minutes to wait, but knowing Barry, the Flash, he would inevitable; being late for one reason or another. He was told from a reliable source this was before Barry had powers, he always ended up showing up late to crime scenes or to events; even if it was imporatnts events sometimes.

A couple of minutes later, a man who was not Barry slid beside Len.

"Who the hell are you?" Mick barked.

"You called me and asked for a meeting so I am here." Barry's vibrating voice said.

Len was amazed how Barry's face changed to disguise who he really was. If he would have guessed it was probable something Cisco looked up to protect his identity. The device worked great, he had to admit it did fool him; but he knew it was Barry once he spoke.

"You're in danger," Sara simply said. 

"When am I not?" Barry quipped.

"Well, the fact we no longer have our ship. Our AI Gideon is gone now, so it means you were the one who invented her; if she's no longer working, it means you don't make it one day,"Sara said, as she looked straight at Barry.

"We’re not going to let that happen. Right now, we are on protection detail until the threat is neutralized," Len told him matter of factly.

"I didn't know I matter."

"You do matter. Without you, I doubt Central City would ever be the same." Len said, as he added silently in his head. 'You matter to me.'

It was then the waitress came up to the table with a small notepad in hand.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Four Bud Light Beers," Len said, as he handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Four beers coming up, and thanks for the tip." the waitress replied as she left to get the beers.

A few moments later she returned with their drinks. They waited until the waitress was gone before continuing their conversation.

"Okay, I really don't need protection, I can handle myself," Barry assured them.

"Us being here says otherwise," Len fired back.

Barry looked at Len with a frown on his face. Len looked back and lifted an eyebrow. Barry shook his head slightly, to which Len gave him a smirk. Sara and Mick just watched them. It was interesting to see them communicate without saying a word. After a few minutes Barry huffed.

"Fine, under one condition and it's I have is that Len comes with me. If we go into battle then you guys can help." Barry exacerbated.

Len looked at Sara to see if she was okay with his one condition.

"Fine." Sara started, as she turned to Len. "If there is any problem give us a call. We are going to go now."

Mick gave a nod to Len before he got up and followed Sara out the door.

"Let's head back to my place, I am sure you'll be more comfortable there." Barry suggested.

Len just nodded his head and they both got up and left.

It didn't take long to get to Barry's apartment. When they entered Barry dropped the disgusted. Len walked up and kissed him. It was a few moments. Before Barry kissed him back.

It felt like forever when they broke apart to breath.

"God, I wanted to do that for a long time," Len sheepishly admitted.

"I am glad you are even if it isn't for more happier circumstances. I miss having you around." Barry told him.

"What about Iris?" Len asked, he saw the newspaper from the future which had Iris with Barry's last name.

After seeing the newspaper, he had given up hope Barry would return his feelings. With what was happening now he's rethinking the answer. If Barry was his, he'd be happy.

"Well Iris and I came to a mutual agreement, we are better as friends than anything else."

"Wow," 

"So what should we do now?" Barry asked.

"Just relax." Len replied.

"But,"

"No buts," Len said, as he picked the remote to the television and turned it on. "Now what to watch?"

Barry looked at Len suggestively with an eyebrow raised. Barry then started to move toward him with a smile on his face.

"That was a delightful night," Barry said, as he flashed around the room for a few seconds. It was then he stood next to Len. Len did feel a prick on the right side of his neck.

"What was that?" Len asked Barry.

"It's the device Cisco made for me to disguise myself into someone else if I need to get out of a tight situation." Barry started, as he looked at the injection site. "Oh good, there's no allergic reaction. This will let you be by my side without others suspecting who you are, which is a reform criminal. I don't want to take any chances just in case there are some people who still have a grudge with you and will try to get you back. This way no one knows who you are, for the time being." 

"Okay, I trust you,"

"Do you want to get breakfast on the way?" Barry asked him.

"Sure," Len said as they left.

* * *

"Shit." Len said, as he dodged a spike which lodged itself into a wall in front of him. 

He wasn't about to let this guy near Barry. Len reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box and he opened it. The little box transformed right in front of his eyes to his cold guy. Len would thank Ray later for creating the device which allowed him to have his cold gun on him at all times even if it's not in its original form.

Len activated his com so he could talk to Sara.

"Sara, that problem we were looking out for made its appearance a little early. Back up would be helpful right now." Len said, as he looked at Barry who had got caught by one of the spikes and was now stuck on a building wall.

"Give us a few minutes, we're on our way." Sara quickly said, as the line went dead.

"Sorry about your clothes Barry, can you slip out of them without vibrating through them?" 

"I think so," Barry said, as he processed to wiggled out of his clothes. Suddenly there was another spike sticking out of the building only a few inches from where Barry stood.

"Fuck." Barry said, as they moved around the corner of the building.

Len looked around to see if he spotted any cameras which there weren't any.

"You need to change into your uniform and then we can come up with a plan with the othe-" Len started, as Barry flashed and changed into his suit. "ers,before going after the metahuman."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan,"Barry said, with an eyebrow raised and a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Barry asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Len asked Barry curiously.

"One is make the plan, two execute the plan, three expect the plan to go off the rail and fourth," Barry started as he raised a figure each time he said something and "throw away the plan."

Len just looked at him for a moment. He was about to say something, but got interrupted. It was when the team showed up.

"So what do we know about this meta human?" Sars asked. As she looked at Len and Barry.

"Right now, we know the metahuman can throw spikes, that's about what we know for the moment." Len said, as he peeked around the corner only to be met with a spike flying passed his head.

"So, no idea why the metahuman is rampaging in the middle of downtown Central City?" Sara commented.

"None, whatsoever." Len matter of factly said.

"We're going to need Firstorm for the plan," Sara started as she looked at Jax and Stein. They grabbed each other's hand a moment later they merged into Fistorm. "Okay we need to get their attention and lead it somewhere less populated. Once we're there, we can see exactly what we are dealing with and then we can figure out how to naturalize them." 

"Okay, I grab its attention." Barry said as he flashed away. 

They all look as the metahuman chased after Barry, who was making his way to a secluded area. They followed them, they left enough room so not to be noticed by the meta human. A distraction could have it alter course and people will end up getting hurt and nobody wanted that, so stayin gbn out of the Flash way, it was the best solution at the time.

Len watched Barry, but his cold gun was aimed at the metahuman. If the metahuman made a move on Barry then the Metahuman would be frozen, and not able to move not enough to kill.

  
  


They made it to a secluded place, a clearing would do better, so not to have any property damage, but at the moment it couldn't be helped. The metahuman threw spikes all over the place. Most of the spikes hit the building breaking windows and leaving holes in the doors. It was then the team started to attack the meta human, whom attention was on all of them, just not the Flash at the moment.

There was a shout as Firestorm got hit by one of the spikes and fell from the sky and hit the ground hard. Sara was over by their side. Jax and Stein had split. Jax was in pain.

“We must get him back to the ship. I’ll head back with him, you guys take care of the metahuman. Stein said as he picked Jax up and headed to the Waverider.

“Guys, Firestorm is down, if you have any bright ideas, they would be welcome, right about now.” Sara called out.

Len looked over at Mick and their eyes met. In second, a whole conversation was had by those two. Mick moved and then Len fired and Len missed his shot, because the meta huma moved to the left when it was supposed to go right. So Len fired another shot which got dodged, which wasn't possible. 

“Flash, Rhubarba.” Len said.

Barry heard this and he knew exactly what Len wanted him to do.It was risky cut it was the only option at the moment. Flash ran as fast as he could around the meta human, the thing was he could feel another speedster who joined him. Barry got his bolt of lighting readily.

A second later he threw the bolt of lighting at the meta human. There was another bolt of lighting, but it was surrounded by ice, it looked beautiful. Barry, wished he could have taken a picture of the bolt of ice lighten so he could looked at it for his enjoyment later. Both bolts of lightning hit the meta human and in an instant the meta human was frozen in place.

Barry stopped and then he saw the figure who stopped as well, well it was two figures to be exact.

“We did it, they are safe now.” the young man said as he looked at the young woman who held a hand to keep him steady. 

“I am glad we practice, if we were off by a millisecond, it would be disastrous.” the young woman commented.

Sara, Mick Len and Barry all met at Barry's side. They looked at the two newcomers. 

“Excuse me, but who are you two?” Barry asked them.

  
The two newcomers looked at then.

“Why do you guys take care of the metahuman first, then we can meet you guys at The Waverider.” the young man said, as both of them turned to leave.

“Hold on you two are not going anywhere, not until you tell us who you two are and why’d you help us?” Len's calm voice asked.

Both of them stop where they stood

“We are friends,” the young man started, as he held out his hand and reinforced the ice surrounded the meta human. “You might want to get the metahuman to Iron Heights before he gets out. My ice isn’t going to hold him forever.” the young man said.

“Michael, don’t be an ass.” the young woman said.

“Nora, stop trying to mother me, just because we’re not at home doesn’t mean you can be like a mom to me. I get enough of that with Autie Iris and Auntie Caitlin. I don’t need it from you.”

The team member's eyes widen at the mention of Iris and Caitlin. There was no way it could happen, the fact that these two were from the future.

“Are you two from the future?” Len asked cautiously.

“What gave you that idea?” Michael asked.

“Well for one thing you said Auntie Iris and Auntie Caitlin. We know two people with those names, but they aren’t aunts. Plus you seem to be comfortable around us. You both made no move to harm us. So it must mean you guys are good guys,” Len started, as he saw Barry who got ready to move if Len gave the signal. “Plus I have a feeling you guys are the kids to one of us.”

Michael and Nora shared a look between themselves.

  
"We will explain all that later, you know we mean you guys no harm, so can that be enough for now. You guys do have a metahuman to deal with at the moment.” Micheal said.

Barry let out a sigh, then Mick unfroze the Metahuman and Barry flashed the metahuman to Iron Heights and into the authorities hands before the metahuman could realize they had been freed for a millisecond. Barry was back before Michael could take a step.

“The metahuman is all taken care of, now we can discuss more about the two of you.” Barry said.

Michael growled. Nora looked at him and chuckled.

“I told you you wouldn’t be able to beat him, you owe me twenty bucks,” Nora said as she helped out her hand. Michael took out his wallet and produced a twenty dollar bill and handed it to her. Nora had a smile on her face. Once they put their money away they turned thei attention to the team in front of them.

“I think it’s best if we take this talk to The Waverider.” Michael said,as he looked at Barry.

“Okay, we’ll meet you there.” Barry replied as Nora picked Michael up and flashed them to Waverider.

Barry flashed everyone back to the Wave Ride; he didn’t want to leave people he didn’t know with the Waverider, even if they were from the future.

The thing was all of his passengers just got a bit dizzy, but no one threw up.

“Don’t do that again,” Mick gruffed voice told Barry.

“Sorry. It was the quickiest way, I could do to get you guys back to the ship.” Barry admitted.

“It’s fine Flash, don’t mind Mick.” Len said, as he watched Michael and Nora.

They all went into the Waverider, the first stop they made was to the infirmary, they needed to check on Jax.

“Gideon.” Sara asked.

“Welcome back Captain is there anything you need?” Gideon asked her.

“No, just checking something,”” Sara replied.

“I am here if you need me.” Gideon said.

“Gideon, how is Jax?” Sara said, as they reached the med bay and the door opened to reveal Jax who is back to his usual self. Stein of course is trying to make sure he really is okay.

“He is back to his usual self, captain.” Gideon replied.

“That’s good, everything is back to normal,”Sara started, then stopped when her eyes landed on Michael and Nora. “Well almost everything is back to normal. So, since you guys helped save us, are you guys heading back to your time?”

“We’re not sure how to get back. Virtually this was a one way trip for us.” Nora said sadly.

“We knew the risk when we did this.” Michael said, as he gave Nora a hug.

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I can’t miss our family.” Nora stated.

“I know, but we have each other.”

“Well, I guess we have to make, best of our situations.”

“Yes we will, even though we do not know what will happen to us now,” 

“Don’t worry, you guys can be part of this team now. That is until we can find a way to get you guys back to your time.” Sara assured them.

“Thanks.” Michael said, as Nora hugged him a bit more tightly. “It’s okay, we’ll be okay. Is there a room we will be staying at while we are here?”

“Yes, we will show you to your quarter.” Sara said, as she turned to show them to their room. Michael and Nora followed her. 

It was a couple of minutes before they stopped in front of a door.

“Here’s your room.” Sara said as the door opened. 

“Thank you.” Michael said as he and Nor walked into the room. The door closed behind them.

  
  


In Len’s room Barry sat in a chair.

“So what do you think about them?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know, I feel like I know them, but I've never seen them before. I am going to get more information about them. Gideon what can you tell me about Michael and Nora?”

“Sorry that information is classified only to be unlocked by creator Barry Allen.” Gideon said.

“Gideon this is Barry Allen please tell me the information about Michael and Nora.”

“Michael Ruki Snart-Allen, twenty-one year old, meta power ice, older brother to Nora Jasmyne Snart-Allen-Brackenbridge. Nora Jasmyne Snart Allen-Brackenbridge, twenty-one year old, born two minutes after her older brother. Her metahuman power is speed. Parents are Bartholomew Henry Allen and Leonard Michael Snart There were born o-”

“That’s enough Gideon.” Barry's shocked voice said.

“We got kids?” Len asked.  
  


“It seems like we do.” Barry said as he looked at the floor. It was a good thing they were both sitting down before they heard the news. 

“There are kids from the future. If their back, it means our future has changed. Does this mean we will still have them,since they came back and changed the-” Barry started.

Len moved and covered Barry’s mouth with his lips. After a few moments Barry kissed him back.

It was a few moments before they came up for air. Barry looked at Len. 

“Wow.”

“I wanted to do that for the longest time.” 

“Why didn’t you do that when you saw me back then?” Barry asked curiously.

“Back then you had Iris and I didn’t want to interefere with that. Then we we met again you seemed busy so I didn't want to bother you.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.” Barry admitted.

“Now that I know that, I will just do just that,” Len told him.

“So does that mean we're boyfriends?” Barry asked.

“It’s whatever you want it to be.”

“Good. Umm… do the other know who I am?” Barry asked as he wrapped his arm around Len's neck after giving Len a kiss on the cheek.

“No, I never told them.” 

“Thank you for that, for keeping my secret.” 

”It’s no problem. You would tell them when you are ready, it’s not my place to tell them.” 

“So where does this leave us?” Len asked.

“Well, we can let the other know were date, I expect we would get some commotion about it from a few people, but it will blow over after a awhile.” 

“Okay, so we do plan on having kids, Michael and Nora are proof of that. Just two kids or do you want more than two?” Len asked him as he waited for his answer.

Barry rubbed his chin for a few seconds, as he thought about that question.

“I would like more than two kids, three or more if you want them as well.” Barry said as heat warmed his cheek.

“Four would be a good even number. I wonder what names, would our other two kids would be named?” Len asked

“I am not sure. At least we know we are together in the future.”

“It’s a good thing. You stay in my quarters and rest and I will go get you some food. I am sure you need to recharge after that fight we have.” Len said, as he moved Barry to his bed before heading to the kitchen to get him some food.

It didn’t take long for Len to get back with the food. Once Barry ate they relaxed and rested. Nora had fallen asleep and she rested peacefully. Michael on the other was anything but fine.

Michael sat in the chair and closed his eyes and breath through the pain. He was glad he had to deal with the pain and not his younger sister. There was a chance for a feedback loop for one of them when they made the trip back. He knew it would be worse for his sister since she was a speedster. He knew if he didn’t get the cure before it was too late, then he would die. He was prepared for that, to die. He just hoped his sister would forgive him once he’s gone. The pain increased and Michael passed out from the pain.

  
  


“Sir, there is something wrong with Michael.” Gideon said.

Barry was half awake, but he heard Gideon.

“What’s wrong?”

“He seems to be dying...when he moved to this time he’s suffering from time loop feedback. He is ub his quarter passed out from the pain.” Gideon said.

Barry flashed to their room and got Michael to the medbay into a chair and hooked up to Gideon’s medical equipment. 

“Gideon let me know if there is a cure for the time loop feedback.” Barry frantically said, as Nora and Len rushed into the room.

“Michael,” Nora said, as she rushed to his side and grabbed on one his hands. Nora's face went through different expressions. It could be seen she was worried about her brother’s well-being.

The others walked into the room.

“Barry Allen what are you doing here?” Ray Palmer asked.

“I am the Flash.” Barry replied back without thinking. Right now he was more worried about his son, then his identity, being known to other heroes.

“Are you okay?” Sara’s worried voice asked.

“No,” Barry simply said.

“Gideon what’s going on?” 

“Michael Snart is dying from a feedback loop. The only solution is for his system to get a huge shock. There is a fifty percent chance he will survive.” Gideon told them.

Barry looked at Len.

His son was dying and the only solution could kill him.

“We have to try.” Len said quietly.

“What if I kill him, I don’t want to be responsible for that,” Barry said as tears streamed down his face.

“We have to try something. I am not going to sit back and watch my son die in pain. It’s better to try to save him then to do nothing at all.” Len yelled.   
  
Barry stared at him. It was a few moments before Barry walked out the med bay.

The tension in the room wasn’t a pleasant one. The crew just learned Len and Barry are parents. Their son is dying and the only way to save him is to almost kill him.

  
  


It was about half an hour before Len went search for Barry, he found him in his quarters. Len went and sat down on the bed next to him.

“I am sorry.” Barry said,

“No, I am. I shouldn’t have told you to do it. I didn’t think about how it would have made you feel.”

“We have to try something. I will do it for us.” Barry said, as he entwined their hands together.

“Okay, let’s get Sara so we can set this up.” Len said, as he stood up,and headed to get Sara with Barry in tow.

It was a few minutes before they found Sara who was training in the cargo bay. They stood at the doorway.

Sara saw them and she looked at them.

“So what’s your decision?” Sara asked.

“We going to shock him. I was thinking we can head to S.T.A.R. Lab to do this. ” Barry said. 

“Okay sounds good.

“Gideon, set a course to S.T.A.R. Labs roof.” Sara said.

“Course is set.” 

“Attention crew, get ready we are heading to S.T.A.R. Lab.” Sara said, as she headed to the bridge.

Len and Barry followed and settled in the seat as they took off. It didn’t take long for them to get to S.T.A.R. Lab. Once they landed Barry flashed Michael into the lab and he was able to get everything set up before all of them got there.

Barry had given the S.T.A.R. Lab crew the week off, so they weren’t there. Nora was by Michael's side.

“Are you sure about this,” Sara asked.

“Yes, I am sure.” 

Barry gave Len one last look, as he took off running to get up the energy he needed for his lighting bolt. 

Nora and everyone else moved away for Michael as not to get hit by the lighting.

When Barry had enough energy he threw a lighting bolt at Michael. The lighting hit Michael’s body.

**A Few Days Later**

“How are you doing” Nora asked as she handed her brother a glass of water with a straw in the cup.

“I told you, I am fine.” Michael said as he took the cup and took a sip from it.

“Don’t ever do that again. If you’re not feeling well tell me.” Nora told her brother.

“Fine,I will.”

Suddenly a portal opened and out stepped a young woman who’s red hair which is in a tight ponytail stepped out.

“There you guys are, it’s time to go home. We got to go now, you know I can’t keep the portal open forever.” the young woman said.

“Liz, you can portal now?" Michael asked.

“Yes, but not sure for how long though, we got to move now.” Liz said.

“I might need a little help up.” Michael said sheepishly.

Liz moved over and helped him up. She gave him a passionate kiss.

Nora made a gagging sound. 

“Let’s go. I don’t need to see you guys make out. You can do that at home without me there.” Nora said.

Michael and Liz broke apart, they had a smile on their faces and then they looked at Nora. 

“It means you're babysitting the twins.” 

“Fine.” Nora said as she held Michael's other side to support him. 

They turned and waved at the team before they stepped through the portal, then the ortal closed behind them. 

“So were grandparents.” Len and Barry said in unison.


End file.
